


Surprise Attack

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris flings a snowball at the new kid.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 6





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Snowball Fight'

The new kid got perhaps a fraction of a moment for the alarm to register before Aeris struck. Her snowball connected with his head, the packed snow bursting apart and tumbling to the ground with a satisfying explosion. The boy with blue eyes stumbled, flopped over backwards and fell flat on his back in the ankle-deep snow. Aeris giggled at the sight, waiting for whatever happened next. The boy heaved himself up a second later, his blond spikes now covered in snow. He scowled and glanced around the area for the perpetrator. She stepped back into the shelter of the water tower; it took him a little longer to notice her standing there, but he soon identified her as the culprit. Upon spotting her, the boy scrambled to his feet and scooped up a handful of snow. He pelted the resulting snowball back at Aeris in a moment.

She side-stepped the projectile and it splattered against the wooden structure beside her. She grinned, rounded the tower and lobbed her second snowball back towards him. He was ready for it this time; at the last second he dodged and took refuge behind the steps up to his house. This was all great; he was willing to play along, that angry expression shifting to more of a look of concentration on the verge of widening into a grin.

Aeris had been so excited at the thought of another kid moving to the area and hoped for so much. That he might be someone who could go on adventures with her; up into the mountains (or at least the foothills) or out into the plains. Someone to play in the snow with. Someone she could throw snowballs at and with (perhaps to ally against adults who might join the fight on future occasions). A friend her own age for the first time in her life. He was here- And he needed some more snowballs thrown at him. She scooped up another handful of snow and hurled it forwards. This was going to be fun.


End file.
